


Little ghost, you're listening

by cicia3



Series: You've always loved the strange birds [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial, Frozen (2013) References, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Prompt: Merthur incest AU: "Do you want to build a snowmaaaan?~"Bonus se parte della fic contiene un monologo angst sotto la neve. Merlin trova solo porte chiuse, Arthur chiude dietro la porta il suo odio, il suo dolore, la sua frustrazione, il suo desiderio. Poi, il cellulare squilla il giorno della vigilia di Natale.





	

 

Un lieve bussare alla sua porta. Arthur lo ignorò, rannicchiandosi contro il muro, stretto su su stesso fino a sentire dolore alle gambe e alle braccia.

«Arthur?» Una vocina. «Arthur, lo so che se lì. Esci subito, asino.» Tanta impertinenza in un concentrato tanto piccolo. Merlin, il suo fratellino. «La mamma vuole che esci suuubito!»

La mamma. Hunith. No, Hunith non era la mamma di Arthur; la mamma di Arthur era Igraine ed era morta e Uther l'aveva dimenticata, prendendo Hunith e portandola in casa loro, facendola dormire nel letto della mamma (nelle sue coperte rosa e leggere che sapevano di borotalco), sfornando con lei quello strano esserino con gli arti troppo lunghi e le orecchie fuori posto – Merlin, un alieno che stonava a villa Pendragon come un pugno in un occhio.

«Arthur? Arthur, esci, dai, vieni. Mamma non mi manda fuori da solo a giocare con la neve.»

Arthur rabbrividì, lanciando una laconica occhiata al termosifone: era stato rotto – «Così impari a comportarti per bene, e non azzardarti a uscire da lì fino a che non riuscirai a mostrare un po' di rispetto per tua madre e tuo fratello!».

«Arthuuuur, Arthur, dai, possiamo fare un pupazzo!» La gioia infantile, Merlin che batteva le mani – dio, era ancora un bambino! Arthur era un bambino grande, invece, a lui le mani facevano male se le batteva.

«Un pupazzo di neve! Ma copriti bene, però, ti aspetto qui fino a che non ti sei vestito e poi usciamo! Mettiti i guanti, mamma vuole che ti metti i guanti!»

Arthur si guardò le mani: tremavano, i lividi rossi lasciati dalla cintura erano luminosi come un'insegna nella notte.

«Un pupazzo, Arthur, dai... Ti prego...» Sembrava sconsolato. Si spense.

Arthur represse un singhiozzo e se ne restò nel suo angolo, come un bambino grande.

 

 

«Arthur, vuoi... non so... ti andrebbe...?»

Arthur trattenne il fiato. In piedi davanti alla porta, a un passo da Merlin che ne stava al di là – Merlin, che aveva quattordici anni, Merlin che era cresciuto di colpo nei suoi abiti ed era alto, e aveva la pelle candida che tirava sulle caviglie e sui polsi, il collo lungo. Le labbra rosse quando faceva freddo.

«Ah, lo so che è stupido, ma pensavo... tanto sei stupido anche tu, no? Quindi non ci perdi la faccia. Non so, un... pupazzo?»

Merlin, la voce incerta, bloccata negli anni di un cambiamento troppo rapido. Merlin che odiava Arthur, che non dimenticava l'odio di Arthur, Merlin che gli fasciava le nocche e se le portava contro la guancia e lo fissava con quello sguardo – sconcertante per un ragazzino, duro, severo, placante. Merlin che si infilava nel suo letto, piano, ignaro di tutto.

«... Arthur? Ti va?»

Arthur poggiò la fronte contro il legno. La porta restò chiusa.

 

 

Arthur esalò una nuvola di fumo nel cielo grigio. La neve cadeva piano, gli bagnava le spalle coperte solo dalla giacca elegante. Si voltò indietro, una volta – codardo. Villa Pendragon aveva l'aspetto di una casa degli spiriti, grigia e isolata, le finestre sprangate, la vita nascosta dietro porte chiuse. L'unica vita che avesse mai animato quel posto – Merlin – l'unica vita che avesse mai amato - Merlin aveva detto: «Vattene, adesso».

Arthur chiuse gli occhi, gettò la sigaretta nella neve, affondò i denti nelle proprie labbra seguendo la traccia sottile della bocca di Merlin. Si avviò a piedi, il cappotto buttato su una spalla, e poi lo vide – una pupazzo di neve. Piccolo, al lato del cancello. Solo.

 

 

«Dannazione» brontolò Arthur, cercando di ripescare il cellulare da sotto la marea di carte che copriva la sua scrivania. Vigilia di Natale, ufficio deserto, cenere di sigaretta sulle cartelle – nell'ultimo anno aveva raddoppiato la quota di sigarette.

Squillo, squillo, ancora squillo, «Ah, dannazione! Ma che vuoi da me, oggi? È natale, Cristo, chiunque tu sia, non vuoi stare con la tua famiglia?»

Il cellulare ammutolì, Arthur si prese la faccia tra le mani. Sentiva le occhiaie come solchi fatti sulla pelle col coltello. Stese le mani davanti a sé per un'abitudine orribilmente ironica: le cicatrici stavano ancora là. Merlin stava ancora là.

Il telefono. Stavolta Arthur gettò a terra metà delle scartoffie e scovò il cellulare, numero sconosciuto, un tuffo al cuore, possibile che...?

«Pronto?» Silenzio. La neve fuori dalla finestra.

«... Arthur.» La voce era così sommessa, come se lui avesse premuto le labbra alla cornetta, così spaccata, come se le sue labbra fossero state rotte.

Arthur fu scosso da un violento moto di paura. «Merlin?» Un nuovo silenzio gli ghiacciò le ossa, poi tutto arrivò insieme, una scarica d'adrenalina – Merlin, Merlin lo chiamava oggi, lo cercava dopo un anno, poteva significare solo cose orribili. «Merlin, parlami.» La voce gli uscì calma e decisa come succedeva solo quando era fottutamente terrorizzato.

«Mi chiedevo» una pausa aspirata, come un singhiozzo accuratamente soppresso con tutte le forze che si hanno in corpo, «se ti andava di... venire a fare un pupazzo?»

Arthur si alzò di botto e rovesciò la sedia.

«Merlin, Merlin, che è successo? Dio mio, dove sei?»

«Nella mia stanza.»

«La porta è chiusa?»

«Sì» Disperato e sollevato insieme, perché Arthur aveva capito al volo, perché non se lo aspettava, perché non osava nemmeno immaginarlo.

«Ti ha fatto male? Merlin, rispondimi, ti ha fatto male?» Arthur afferrò il cappotto e si precipitò fuori dall'ufficio.

«No, solo... non è niente, solo...» Merlin tremava, Arthur lo sentiva.

«Arrivo subito. Arrivo subito da te. Resta lì, capito? Resta lì, chiudi bene la porta, arrivo presto.»

«... Davvero?»

«Arrivo e ti porto via.»

 

 

_Arthur, vuoi fare un pupazzo con me? Giochiamo insieme. Apri la porta._

_Arthur, apri la porta. Facciamo un pupazzo. Aprimi la porta. Ti voglio bene, ti prego, non chiudermi fuori._

_Arthur, aprimi la porta. Non chiudermi fuori (ti amo, ti amo). Aprimi._

_Arthur, apri. Arthur, davvero? Arthur, vieni, ti prego, (ti amo), apri la mia porta, ti prego._

 

 


End file.
